Una semana de mala suerte
by RoseDattebayo
Summary: Pronto serán las vacaciones de verano, sólo falta una semana...pero OMG ¡Ichigo ve a Rukia como dios la trajo al mundo! ahora por eso... esta va a ser la semana más infernal en la vida del shinigami sustituto, todo por cortesía de Rukia. IchiRuki
1. Del cielo al infierno hay sólo un golpe

Saludooooos...Rose here!

**M**i primer fic de Bleach para todos ustedes. Tenía la idea ya hacía unas semanas pero hasta ahora me animo a ponerla xD… ¡Espero que a todos les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece sino oó ya lo habría vuelto una serie muy Shojo. Bleach es de Kubo Tite…uno de esos mangakas que no es capaz de darnos un IchixRuki decente TT y que hace sufrir a las fans que no les gusta el IchixHime xD.

**Bueeno, antes de leer necesito que imaginen que Aizen fue vencido, que Orihime fue rescatada y que todo está en paz. Eso si..no me pregunten como fue que paso todo eso porque mi cerebro no da para tanto: Dejenselo a Kubo Tite…del IchixRuki me encargo yo xD!**

**Una semana de mala suerte**

Prologo  
**Y así todo comenzó.  
**_(¡Del cielo al infierno hay sólo un… golpe!)_

Era una mañana calurosa en Karakura, el verano se hacía notar mucho más con esas ventiscas tibias, con los pájaros cantando a casi toda hora del día y con el sol que avivaba fuertemente. Todo el mundo estaba rodeado por una aura de alegría y de ocio ¿y cómo no? Pronto serían las vacaciones de verano para los estudiantes de los institutos en todo Japón. Sólo una semana y muchos estarían lejos de los libros y de todas esas preocupaciones que trae el estudio y en algunos casos el trabajo. Muchos ya estaban planeando su agenda para el verano: ir a la playa, hacer un campamento, ir a los festivales de los templos más cercanos; todo menos pensar en la escuela.

Y ahí estaba nuestro Shinigami sustituto.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Un sonido como de despertador había roto el silencio de la habitación de Ichigo hacia ya varios minutos, pero, no era sino hasta ahora que comenzaba a molestar al chico de cabellos naranjas que se movía inquietamente entre las cobijas de su cama. Al parecer, aun no despertaba.

– ¡Demonios, Ichi-nii! – Se escuchó la voz de su hermana Karin aproximándose, creciendo el volumen conforme se acercaba a la habitación. En efecto, su voz terminó por retumbar en el cuarto de su hermano, luego de escucharse un portazo.

– ¡¡Ese maldito despertador ha sonado por más de diez minutos!!... – Rezongó y maldijo la pequeña, apagando de un golpe el despertador. – Ichigo, que dem… - dejó hasta ahí su reproche al ver que Ichigo seguía profundamente dormido abrazado a su almohada, babeándola de paso. No podía tener cara más idiota (de la que acostumbraba a poner, pensó Karin.)

– ¡¿COMO PUEDES SEGUIR DORMIDOOOO?! – Grito la pelinegra, pero fue como si le hubiera gritado a la pared, cosa que la comenzaba a cabrear, haciéndole notar una vena palpitante en la frente.

– … Sólo un…rato más…ZzZzZz…- Suplicaba Ichigo entre babeos.

– Ichi-nii… Se te hará tarde ¬ ¬… – Se escucharon más balbuceos, luego observó como el pelinaranja apretaba la almohada posesivamente contra sí.

– asdfdfskf… - Balbuceos y cosas ininteligibles (xD).- …mm…hm…Ru…Rukia … – Puso una cara aun mas placida y estúpida, sin embargo esto no aumentó la furia de Karin…parece que todo el fastidio se había evaporado cuando se dio una idea de lo que Ichi-nii soñaba y una sonrisa levemente pervertida se dibujo de la comisura de sus labios.

– ¡¡Kyaaa Ichi- nii está soñando con Rukia-chaaaan!! – Incluso si aquel grito hubiera sido mental, igual hubiera pasado lo que pasó a continuación.

– ¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – La inconfundible, gruesa, fuerte y paternal voz de Isshin se prolongó hasta la habitación de su hijo, de la misma manera en la que la voz de Karin había entrado previamente.

En esos momentos Ichigo, que tenía su cara de "Idiota feliz", abrió los ojos con pesadez y luego de frotarlos varias veces con sus manos se sentó parsimoniosamente en su cama. Igual aun no se daba cuenta que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

– ¡¡AAAAAAAHHH!! MI HIJO POR FIN YA SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO TODO UN HOMBREEE!! ¡¡YA ME ESTABA ASUSTANDO QUE MI HIJO NO PENSARA EN MUJERES!!...¡¡MASAKI, AHORA PODRAS VER A TU HIJO SIN AVERGONZARTE!! – Gritaba escandalosamente mientras que lloraba un mar de cada uno de sus ojos, a la mejor manera de las caricaturas.

Ichigo que aun perecía estar en su fantasía, bostezó sin notar que no se encontraba solo en la habitación. Sólo despertó completamente al recibir una patada voladora de Isshin (Lo típico.) Dicho golpe hizo que se golpease su dura cabeza contra una contundente pared, y de ahí rebotar al suelo.

¡¡MALDITO VIEJO DEL DEMONIOOO!! – Chilló Ichigo ya despierto (imposible si no) lanzándole un puñetazo ascendente a su queridísimo padre y dejándolo K.O.

Bien hecho hijo xOx… ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte…- nockeado.

¿A qué viene el escándalo?... ¿onii-chan? – La pequeña y dulce Yuzu ya había estado escuchando todo el jaleo desde la cocina, así que decidió averiguar qué pasaba por su propia cuenta. Al asomarse por la puerta había visto a su padre vencido en el suelo, a Karin riéndose entre dientes con un rostro cuasi-pervertido y a Ichigo en pose de vencedor con uno de sus pies sobre el cuerpo de Isshin.

Nada de qué preocuparse, Yuzu. Es sólo que Ichi-nii estaba soñando con Rukia-chaan . – Y volvió a reírse malpensadamente

¡¡QUÉEEEEEEE?! – La casa de los Kurosaki se estremeció con los gritos de Yuzu y de Ichigo, claro, hacia unos minutos el estaba plácidamente dormido soñando…soñando con algo que no recordaba ahora (Seguro.) ¡y ahora toda la familia esta gritando a los cuatro vientos que soñó con Rukia! …Vamos, el pelinaranja podía soñar con Rukia, no era un crimen. Además el 

subconsciente toma todo lo que tengas a tu alrededor y juega con él en sus sueños. Mah… ¿**Y qué si soñaba con ella**?...nadie sabía qué había soñado específicamente…tal vez, para suerte del Shinigami sustituto.

Si, el pequeño ichi-nii pervertido – Sonreía totalmente roja por todas esas cosas sucias para adultos que le pasaban por la cabeza. Ichigo palideció…

"_Maldita precocidad de Karin"_

A…A qué te refieres Karin? o/o!- Yuzu también se había sonrojado (pero por razones menos pervertidas que Karin, vamos, está en la flor de la juventud… se sonrojaría tan solo de imaginar que van tomados de la mano) y comenzaba a jugar con una de las arandelas del delantal blanco que vestía.

"_Y ahora Yuzu…asdf .."_

Yuzu…aun eres una niña. – Decía Karin con aire de superioridad mientras que ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica y se acercaba a su oído, hablando bajo – Pues lo más probable es que Ichi-nii soñaba que Rukia-chan y él estaban…-

¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAARIN, CIERRA YA LA BOCAAA!! – La casa Kurosaki se volvió a estremecer cortesía de los pulmones de Ichigo, la verdad ya era raro que no se sacudiera todos los días.

**¤·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·¤**

Después del jaleo de la mañana Ichigo tuvo apenas tiempo para vestirse, y quitarse un poco del calor de la mañana echándose agua en la cabeza. Luego de eso pareció olvidar todo ese maldito temita del sueño y su familia revoloteando de un lado al otro, parecía que la familia Kurosaki solo se basaba en pequeños eventos en donde todos hacían un escándalo. Al pensar detenidamente esto, Ichigo dejo salir un aire de resignación dirigiéndose a la mesa por su desayuno.

En la mesa habían dos platos así que Ichigo supuso que uno era para él y el otro para Rukia, de la cual no había tenido señales en toda la mañana…la casa parecía silenciosa, algo que solo pasaba al medio día en el que quedaba sola.

Oí, Yuzu ¿Dónde está Rukia? – Preguntó para luego dar un tranquilo y largo sorbo al jugo de naranja, lo necesitaba. No había habido en Karakura un verano más caluroso que ese, así todo el mundo lo adjudicó al terrible calentamiento global, cosas por él estilo.

Apenas se levantó de la cama Rukia-chan se fue a sumergir en agua fría… parece que de donde viene el clima no es tan cálido y no está muy acostumbrada a las altas temperaturas, Nii-chan. – Dijo lentamente Yuzu quien se había puesto en pose sumamente pensativa.

¡Yuzu! ¡Apúrate o llegaremos tarde! – Karin llamó con su normal dejo de mando, ya se encontraba en la puerta e Isshin ya se había marchado mucho antes de que Ichigo bajara. Eso solo significaba que se estaba haciendo tarde y Rukia ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar…

Sólo quedaban en casa Rukia él…ah…y Kon, al cual no había visto aún. Pasaron otros cinco minutos y Rukia seguía brillando por su ausencia cosa que a ichigo le amargó el ultimo trago de su jugo.

Esa enana…– maldijo por lo bajo Ichigo, ella lo iba a oír ¿cómo era posible hacerlo esperar? Además por culpa de ella fue todo el jaleo de la mañana (o por lo menos eso pensaba Ichigo). Ella era la causa, ella fue el centro de todo el relajo…y ella ni enterada. El shinigami sustituto ya estaba de los nervios, así que conforme subía las escaleras la vena de su frente pareció brotar, haciéndose más notoria. La sangre le fluía rápidamente por lo que la vena palpitaba con constancia como si fuese una bomba en amenaza de explosión.

ICHIGO…Temee… qué bueno que aun no te vas a la escuela – Grito Kon en toda su peluchidad (xD) parado al final de la escalera. –oí, hoy tienes que llevarme a la escuela sí o sí…cuando las chicas me vean dirán "Kurosaki-kun carga un peluche muy lindooo Kyaaa…" Y así me abrazarán y por fin estaré entre los valles prohibidos de Inoue-saa……cfknmd… – Ichigo, había quedado ciego y sordo de lo cabreado que estaba o tal vez se le dio descargar su ira con Kon…el hecho fue que al llegar al final de las escaleras piso fuertemente al peluche, pasando de él. Joder, fue como el pisotón de un Dinosaurio porque Kon se había salido de su cuerpo de peluche y la esfera verdosa quedó a un lado.

Kon estaba cien por ciento K.O.

"_Me va a escuchar esa enana insoportable…ya verá…ya verá…" _Así Ichigo cargó todas sus frustraciones y furia para entrar a la habitación en donde dormía Rukia con sus hermanas. Llegó a la puerta, hacía calor…ni siquiera tomo impulso o aire, simplemente golpeo la madera, la puerta no estaba cerrada. La luz del sol le cegó por unos momentos pero no se detuvo tampoco, entro a la habitación pisando fuerte, con pose segura y vivaz.

¡¡MALDITA SEA, RUKIA!! Mira la hora que es, si no piensas ir a la escuela no me hagas esperar…como…un…i…idiot… – Un impacto como un rayo entró en su cabeza y una sensación similar a un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sintió como los latidos de su corazón se des balanceaban y aumentaban en el ritmo, como si su espíritu fuese apretado por un par de manos, amenazando con hacerlo explotar, no de furia…de algo más, algo nunca había sentido antes.

Entonces…el tiempo se detuvo para él, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana que estaba entreabierta al lado de la cama en la cual Rukia dormía. Esa luz caía sobre la piel de la morena y bañaba su rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas su…torso. El cabello de Rukia estaba algo revuelto y húmedo, por lo que las gotas le daban un brillo natural a su rostro cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba en su cristalinidad. ¿Era Rukia la que estaba parada ahí como dios la trajo al mundo?

Ichigo, encolerizado iba con el firme propósito de joder a Rukia para que se apurara. La pequeña Shinigami se había despertado antes que Ichigo porque no aguantaba el calor infernal de esa mañana a inicios del verano. Yuzu le había ofrecido darse un baño con agua fría y en efecto ella nunca lo rechazó…estuvo sumergida en el agua fría un rato sin darse cuenta de la hora, y en esos momentos, se encontraba en su habitación secándose el cuerpo. Lamentablemente justo cuando retiró la toalla para vestirse sintió un golpe en la puerta, el reflejo del sol no la dejo ver qué había pasado; hasta que vio a Ichigo gritando como un loco…y luego balbuceando como estúpido.

Quedó congelada, al igual que él. Eso no estaba pasando, no no no no, _**no podría estar pasando**_ Fue uno de los miles de pensamientos por segundo que rondo por su cerebro.

Ichigo experimentaba muerte cerebral, mantuvo toda la mirada en Rukia lo suficiente para gravarla en su mente. Definitivamente estaba en el cielo…sí…el sol, la brisa estaba viendo un ángel en vez de un Shinigami…

De un momento a otro, ya no le parecía que estaba en cielo…le dolía la cara, mejor dicho le dolía el cráneo y ahora le dolía la espalda. Había dejado de ver esa imagen tan bonita y en ver de eso vio unos nudillos en milésimas de segundo, luego todo oscuro…y luego vio el pasillo de su casa, muchos metros lejos de la habitación a la que había entrado.

¡¡KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!.-(1) Pasó que Rukia despertó de su Shock y se había dado cuenta que Ichigo no retiraba la mirada de ella. ¡Maldito pervertido! Pensaba una y otra vez nuestra Shinigami. Luego, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos se cubrió con una toalla, fue hasta Ichigo y le dio un merecido golpe con su puño derecho al rostro. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto diría que esa rapidez se asemejaba al Shunpa de Byakuya y que el golpe se asemejaba a uno que diera Sakura Haruno (_ee supongamos que en el universo de Bleach, todos ven Naruto xDD_)

¿El resultado? Ichigo voló y voló fuera del paraíso, luego rogo miles de metros por el suelo hasta que sólo freno con ayuda de una pared, con la cual se golpeo la espalda. Ahí quedó ichigo…ese día apenas comenzaba.

Y así fue el "hermoso" inicio de semana para nuestro Shinigami sustituto. Esa mañana aprendió que del cielo al infierno solo hay un golpe de Rukia de distancia. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

_**Tadaaa…**_

_**¡Aquí Rose! Espero que les haya gustado…pero si no ¡Tambien déjenme reviews! Así sea para decirme que soy un fracaso Bwahahahaha xD.**_

_**Pienso que van a ser…tres capítulos. Y si tengo el suficiente valor…hago un Lemmon, pero no me pidan nada… ;-;… si me presionan me autodestruyo. xD**_

__

_**Soo…Vayan a go y déjenme saludos!**_

_**Bye byettebayo!**_


	2. ¡Esa maldita imagen mental!

**D**espues de muuucho… pero muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, la hija prodiga vuelve a casa.

JaNy: Me escribió Jany ;O; ¡mi idola, gracias! Espero que me sigas leyendo, senpai. Por cierto…me encantaron tus dos fics de Naruto "¡Por todas las almas del Serietai!" xD.  
torika-chan18: ¡Logre mi objetivo! Hacer reir a la gente con este fic… aunque no soy muy buena en eso, muchas gracias.  
monalesa25: ¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Yo tambipen quiero un lemmon! Pero vaya que sí es difícil.  
rukiachan25: Una Rukia jejeje. A mi también me gustó esa frase, la estuve pensando mucho uu… pobre Ichigo. Gracias por leerme  
kyoko chan: ¡Soy anciana! xDD y yo también quiero lemmon –Nosebleed.- Ojalá me sigas leyendo  
caroone: Gracias por leerme… actualizé tarde… xD no creas que morí o algo, la Universidad me drenó el tiempo.  
Death God Raven: ¡Gracias por leerme! Sí, a Ichigo le duelen los golpes de rukia mil veces más de lo que le duele un golpe de un arrancar xD.  
Lord Alania: Sí! De acuerdo contigo… pero ¡El IchiRuki dominará el mundo, yo lo sé! xD ¿has visto el ultimo ending?

No quiero que piensen que dejé este fic sin terminar, la verdad me gusta mucho más este fic que uno de Naruto que estaba haciendo. Además de eso, tantos meses sin un IchixRuki me estaba matando xD… así que decidí seguir y seguir hasta donde me de la imaginación.

**»****Disclaimer****«****  
**Bleach no me pertenece, es de **Kubo Tite**… por ahora muajajajaja (?)

**Una semana de mala suerte**

Capítulo I  
**¡Esa maldita imagen mental!  
**_(¡No puedo sacarme esa maldita imagen de la cabeza!)_

**Q**ué caluroso día. Apenas iban a comenzar las clases y los alumnos de la escuela secundaria Karakura estaban sudorosos, inquietos y estresados. Nada como un día de esos para recordarles que estaban a una semana de las vacaciones de verano, y francamente, para algunos este día iba a terminar matándolos antes de poder disfrutar de la playa, de la brisa o del mar.

"Asano Keigo" Fue la seca voz de la profesora, llamando a lista en la mañana, hasta ella maldecía el hecho de enseñar en un día donde cualquier cosa que tocara el sol se derretía.

Keigo apenas respondió con un ademán de su mano derecha, él, que siempre era tan activo hasta el punto de fastidiar y ganarse unas buenas patadas de Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Fue de nuevo el llamado de la profesora…

"Ejm… Kurosaki Ichigo?" – Repitió. Al cabo de unos segundos marcó su falta en la lista de estudiantes.

"…Tatsuki-chan…" Siseó Orihime cerca de ella de su amiga, sincera e ingenuamente preocupada. "¿No te parece raro que ni Kurosaki-kun ni Kuchiki-san estén aquí?"

"Neeh…" Respondió Tatsuki con aburrimiento "Lo más seguro es que se haya quedado dormido, con el calor que hace hoy, no se me haría raro. Y Kuchiki… emn…"

"Guarden silencio mientras que tomo asistencia ¬¬…" Gritó la profesora al grupo de Inoue, así terminaron los cuchicheos y especulaciones.

"Kuchiki Rukia"

…Total silencio…

"Etto… Kuchiki Rukia?"

"¡Aquí, profesora! ¡Mil disculpas por haber llegado tarde!" Se escuchó la impostada vocecilla elocuente de Rukia en la puerta, apenas llegaba a clases, jadeante por correr tanto.

"Sí, como sea… siéntate." Respondió la sensei elevando una de sus cejas.

La morena se sentó rápidamente y en silencio, permitiendo a la maestra continuar su llamado a lista. Cinco minutos después la puerta del salón se azotó con fuerza, quedando de par en par para dejar ver a lo que parecía ser Ichigo… o un despojo de él. Venía pálido y algo desorientado, pero sin duda alguna lo que más llamaba la atención del estudiantado era un grandioso morado en su ojo derecho y un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

"Oi, Kurosaki" Llamó la profesora mientras que se acomodaba sus gafas redondas, reflejando la luz del sol en ellas, lo cual la hacía ver temible a los ojos de sus estudiantes. Todos menos nuestro shinigami sustituto, qué se veía como si le hubiesen extraído el cerebro de un golpe, porque no se inmutó en lo absoluto por la mueca de la mujer conforme se acercaba.

"Kurosaki-kun ¿qué te pasó en la cara?" Preguntó dulcemente mientras que golpeaba con cierta rudeza la cabeza de Ichigo con la lista de estudiantes del curso. Varios estudiantes sintieron compasión por su compañero de clase.

"Me caí de las escaleras…" Mintió el Shinigami, distraídamente. Ahora toda la clase estaba segura que Ichigo se había roto el cráneo o algo sí le había afectado el cerebro y por eso parecía un zombie.

"¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que alguien le creería?" Susurró Ishida para sí mismo, cubriéndose media cara con su mano como sintiendo vergüenza ajena, mientras que la clase se reía y cuchicheaba alrededor de Ichigo.

"Todo este año te has caído alrededor de doce veces de las escaleras" Espetó la profesora aun golpeando con su lista la cabeza del pelinaranja, cosa que generó sonoras risas en los estudiantes. "Toma asiento de una vez, Kurosaki." Sentenció la maestra, algo opacada por el calor del día.

Luego de esta interrupción, la clase continúo con habitual aburrimiento. Ichigo ya parecía más despierto y menos adolorido por el golpe que **cierta enana** le había dado en la mañana. Decidió mejor no pensar en lo ocurrido, borrarlo de su memoria y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero le inquietaba cómo se sintiera Rukia.De hecho, no podría olvidarlo si ella aun estaba disgustada por haberla visto… no, no… nuestro Shinigami ni siquiera podía mencionar que la había visto desnuda… arg… ¿qué pensaba Rukia? Tal ves , pensó Ichigo, tendría que disculparse oficialmente con ella, para así superar su trauma.

…¿Trauma?  
Había algo que no era normal.

Ichigo recordó las situaciones en las que había tenido que ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Cuando Yoruichi reveló su verdadera forma femenina en toda su desnudez, él se había sentido incomodo. Claro, al principio también se había quedado como un idiota viéndola, pero su estupefacción no se relacionaba en absoluto con el deseo o el agrado que le producía ver tanta piel descubierta.

¿Deseo?...

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esa idea. Era imposible que él sintiera ese tipo de cosas por una enana, grosera, arrogante, cabeza dura, orgullosa, plana y mal agradecida como Kuchiki Rukia. Volvió a su libro de texto.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Treinta minutos, tan sólo treinta minutos para la hora del almuerzo. Y no sólo el Shinigami sustituto tenía hambre, era todo un salón, era toda una escuela. Sin olvidar que los objetos ya se estaban derritiendo por el calor. El aire estaba tan tenso por el clima que cualquier cosa podría llevar la locura de un estudiante a un punto de no retorno. ¿Quién era ese estudiante?

Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo.

El shinigami sustituto había tratado de enfocarse en todas las clases, pero parecía que su mente sólo repasaba los momentos de la mañana en el cual veía a Rukia desnuda. Maldijo los genes de Isshin y lo voluble de sus hormonas más de mil veces, y con frustración golpeo con su puño la superficie del pupitre.

Sin embargo, justo después del golpazo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo y que la potencia de este había hecho que los ojos de toda la clase se enfocaran en él.

"¿Algún problema Kurosaki-kun?" Dijo la profesora suavemente dirigiéndose hacia él desde el tablero, mostrando un notorio tic en el ojo derecho.

"N-no ninguno…"

'_Mierda, Ichigo, mira fijamente al tablero y copia las formulas, así de fácil.'_

Tomó su lápiz con decisión, totalmente dispuesto a tomar los apuntes de la clase apropiadamente, entonces levantó la vista hacia el tablero, ¿Dónde estaba el tablero? Todo lo que veía era una luz blanca intensa.

'_¿Acaso el calor ya me hizo alucinar? T.T' _pensó por un momento, mientras que los demás pupitres desaparecían en la intensidad de la luminiscente luz.

"_Kurosaki-kun…."_ Escuchó una voz conocida, y que por cierto le disgustaba por la falsedad en su acento. Donde debía estar el tablero pudo vislumbrar una figura femenina cubierta entre niebla espesa… y como en toda fantasía, solamente sus partes importantes eran cubiertas por ella.

"¡¡R-r-r-ru…ru-rukia!!" Gritó Ichigo mientras que la sangre se iba agolpando en su cabeza, amenazando con una hemorragia nasal.

"_Kyaaa, Kurosaki-kun ¡Qué pervertido!"_ Canturreó Rukia con su falso tono dulce para luego reír y flotar peligrosamente cerca de él.

"_¡MATENMEEEE, YA ME VOLVÍ LOCO!"_ Chilló el pelinaranja mientras se cubría la nariz con sus manos, tratando de evitar, sin éxito, que la sangre saliera en un hilillo de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de pie en medio del salón de clases, cubriéndose la nariz. Nuestro shinigami no alcanzó a volver totalmente a la realidad. El borrador del tablero le había dado en su ya golpeado y morado ojo.

"¡Ichigo! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y SIÉNTATE!" fue lo último que vociferó la maestra superando los chismorreos y las risas. Aunque la verdad no tuvo que pedirlo, del golpe Ichigo había caído en su asiento, totalmente ridiculizado.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa, Ichigo?" Llamó Rukia en un siseo, mientras la clase continuaba. Al parecer ella había decidido hacer como si nada hubiese pasado ese día.

"No me fastidies." Fue la seca respuesta que tuvo del Shinigami. Ni siquiera la volteo a ver o a mirar a los ojos, mantenía su mirada fija en sus apuntes, y su mano derecha aun cubría su nariz. Porque pese a que todo había sido una mala jugada del clima en su cerebro, su nariz _sí_ sangraba.

"Idiota." Dijo Rukia, levemente golpeada en su orgullo. Ella era la que debería gritar como una loca, golpearlo más fuerte y hacerlo sentir culpable. Nunca en sus cientos de años había sido vista por otro hombre, porque precisamente ella había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que no pasara. Ella, al igual que Ichigo, tenía una imagen y un perfil que cuidar; la imagen de una orgullosa mujer, shinigami y miembro de la familia Kuchiki. No sólo deseaba que la gente la viese recatada y conservadora por su apellido de noble, sino también por su deseo de convertirse en una mujer honorable, una mujer como Miyako, quien era fuerte, valiente, inteligente y amable; como la digna esposa de Kaien-dono.

Pero… con Ichigo las cosas siempre eran más complejas de lo que a simple vista parece.

…Ya no quería pensar más en eso.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

"Ichiggggoooooo...asdaff..." La voz de Keigo se apagó producto del puño del Shinigami, que lo dejó en el suelo con la cabeza incrustada en el asfalto. Ni la hora de almuerzo le había servido a nuestro pelinaranja para despejar su mente, ahora no sólo necesitaba una ducha fría para calmar las inclementes temperaturas del medio día, sino también para calmar sus hormonas y alejar al cerebro de pensamientos poco sanos.

"No deberías ser tan agresivo con el pobre de Keigo, lo dejarás más idiota de lo que ya es" Se escuchaba la voz de Mizuiro entre sonidos de teclas de celular y pasos que se acercaban a Ichigo.

"Se ha estado comportando extraño desde la mañana." Completó Ishida, quien venia un poco más atrás de Mizuiro, junto con Chad. "¿Qué pasa Kurosaki?"

La poca calma que había acumulado se fue al caño ¿Cómo puede una pregunta socavar en lo más profundo de la memoria? Y ¿por qué tenía que ser martirizado con la imagen del cuerpo de Rukia? ¿Por qué la vida no era más sencilla?

"…Tu nariz, Kurosaki" exclamó Chad lacónicamente a la vez que sólo señalaba un hilillo de sangre que asomaba por una de las fosas nasales del pelinaranja. Enseguida, el shinigami apretó su nariz con sus manos, maldiciendo una y otra vez el poco control que en esos momentos tenía sobre su cuerpo. _'Dios… ¿Será que me he vuelto igual de pervertido que mi padre?'_ No dejó de hacerse esa pregunta todo el día.

A Kurosaki Ichigo le pareció que ese día no podía empeorar más, pero antes de que el interrogatorio por parte de sus "amigos" continuara, una voz le hizo cambiar de parecer: Las cosas que están mal tienden a ponerse peores.

"¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Chicos! ¡Almorcemos todos juntos!" Era la animada y poco imprudente Orihime con todas sus compañeras: Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru y…Rukia.

'_¡Genial, la persona que menos quería ver!' _Se recriminaba Ichigo sarcásticamente. Keigo parecía haber encontrado la gloria celestial estando rodeado de tantas chicas, y ni a Mizuiro, a Chad o a Ichida les pareció mala idea tomar el almuerzo con las chicas.

A Ichigo no le quedó de otra que hacer de tripas corazón. Hubiese querido evitar a Rukia hasta que estuviesen solos y disculparse por lo ocurrido. Pero parecía que justo hoy era el día de "hagamos sufrir a Kurosaki Ichigo".

No podía ni verla a la cara, y para su mal ella se había sentado a un lado de él en ese pequeño círculo de amigos, tomándose como siempre un jugo en caja. A ella la situación le incomodaba levemente, tenía que hablar con él o golpearlo hasta hacerle perder la memoria… no quería pensar mucho en eso, de nuevo.

"Ya que estamos todos juntos… ¡deberíamos hacer planes para las vacaciones!" Apuntó alegremente Orihime.

"¿Qué les parece si la próxima semana vamos a la playa?" Propuso Mizuiro muy inocentemente, sin despegarse del celular.

A Keigo eso lo hizo sentirse aun más cerca de la gloria así que comenzó a hacer un extraño baile de la victoria, mientras que las demás chicas apoyaban la idea y cuchicheaban sobre qué llevar.

Chad, Ishida e Ichigo se dispusieron sólo a comer y escuchar, mientras que Rukia era picada por la curiosidad de conocer la playa y saber un poco más sobre todas esas cosas del mundo de los humanos.

"Kuchiki-san ¿tienes traje de baño?" Preguntó Orihime amablemente.

"¿Traje de… baño?" Volvió a preguntar haciendo notar a todo el mundo que no tenía ni una idea remota de lo que era.

Las gafas de Chizuru brillaron por la luz del sol "¡Claro que el traje de baño está pasado de moda! ¡Para chicas lindas como Orihime queda mejor un Bikini!" Luego de eso, saltó como lo tiene por costumbre hacia una despistada Inoue, pero fue interceptada por uno de los puños de Tatsuki.

"Oye Ichigo" se acercó Rukia mientras todos parecían estar en su propio mundo. "¿Qué es un bikini?"

…

…

¡POR DIOOOOS!

¿Era una broma, verdad? ¿Acaso lo estaba provocando? Esto no podía estar pasándole, no al ya muy sufrido shinigami. El pobre apenas se atoró con un trozo de pan de melón que estaba comiendo, tornando sus mejillas de color rojo. ¿Cómo explicarle eso? ¿Estaba loca o sólo era tonta? ¡Esa enana!

"Kuchiki-san ¿no sabes que es un Bikini?" Por ese instante Ichigo pensó que Inoue no era tan imprudente como él creía.

Para ilustrar a Rukia, Inoue suelta lo siguiente, poniendo una mano en su mentón. "Palabras más, palabras menos…es un pequeñísimo traje que te cubre lo esencial en la playa"

Tal vez no tan prudente…

"¿Cómo esencial?" Preguntó Rukia, con curiosidad.

'_Esto no puede estar pasando…'_

"Sí… sé parece a la ropa interior y…"

'_¿Por qué a él?'_

"sólo cubren tus…."

'_Maldita, Rukia…Maldito Clima… ¡MALDITA IMAGEN MENTAL!'_

¡Por qué tengo que imaginarla desnuda!

…

…

"¿A quién?" Soltó Keigo. Ahora Ichigo estaba rodeado por las miradas de todo…

Mierda…

Me demoré muuuuuchoooooo….

Espero que nadie anduviera por ahí esperando mi actualización e.e…  
Pero bueno, espero que les guste este episodio, fue corto pero necesitaba ponerlo xD

Quedará este y otros dos…creo yo. Pero tengo muchos otros proyectos en mente, así que espérenlos.

Quejas, reclamos, amenazas de muerte y etc con gusto lo recibo. Y si por ahí se les cuela una felicitación, yo no me enfado xD

¿Si vieron el nuevo ending? Es un IchiRuki 100  
¡TOMEN ESTO FANS DEL ICHIHIME!

P.S. Primero actualizar seguido, por mi bien.


End file.
